Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pump, such as in particular a water pump for a motor vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Water pumps, in particular as coolant pumps in motor vehicles, are widely known. For example, DE 195 45 561 A1 discloses such a water pump as a radial pump, which draws in water in an axial direction via an intake opening and, via a pump wheel, radially outwardly conveys and radially on the outside discharges said water. CH 133 892 discloses such a pump which has radially outside the pump wheel an annular slide which is displaceable in an axial direction and regulates the throughflow. The annular slide may also be rotated in a circumferential direction, wherein openings of the annular slide are settable so as to overlap or to not overlap mouths of connecting channels. Consequently, throughflow limitation can likewise be realized. The annular slide is in this case formed to be hydraulically displaceable in an axial direction or in a circumferential direction.
The fluid flow at the outlet of the pump is set by means of the slide. However, this does not result in a specific division of the fluid flow.
It is the object of the present invention to create a pump that is of simple construction and that nevertheless permits good setting or regulation of different fluid flows.